No Tapping, Thumping, Clicking, Drumming or Banging in the Charms Exam
by SunlightHurtsMyEyes
Summary: 'James found himself thumping his foot. Like that Rabbit in the Muggle Film about a deer. Merlin, why couldn't this be Muggle Studies! If it was Muggle Studies, at least he'd be able to write something down on his paper. Apart from his name'- A short one shot about James struggling in his Charms Exam. Written for the Wand Wood Challenge run by HPFC


**Hi again guys! So this is the first time I've ever written James Sirius Potter, so bear with me! It's my second entry for the Want Wood Competition run by HPFC. The description is 'Write about a charms exam' and it's for Spruce. By the way, for the purpose of this story, Hogwarts have upgraded from quills to pens. Enjoy!**

I

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._ That's all James Sirius Potter could do. Tap his pen. 30 minutes into his Charms exam and James had only written 1 thing- His name. It's not as if he hadn't revised, because Merlin had he revised. He missed out on one of the best pranks ever to revise; and let me assure you now, James Sirius Potter never missed out on a prank. Fred had gotten all mad at him, saying that there couldn't be a James and Fred end of year prank, if James didn't participate- then it would just be a Fred end of year prank, and that's not nearly as impressive.

_"He's just too scared he'll get caught."_ James thought to himself.

II

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._ After good ol' Professor Flitwick (who seemed to be shrinking) had told James off for tapping his pen, James found himself thumping his foot. Like that Rabbit in the Muggle Film about a deer. Merlin, why couldn't this be Muggle Studies?! If it was Muggle Studies, at least he'd be able to write something down on his paper. Apart from his name. Which, after 40 minutes, was still all he had.

III

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click._ Now, after Professor Flitwick had to come over and tell James to stop thumping his foot, James had resorted to clicking his pen. He just couldn't keep still. As he looked around the room, it was pretty obvious that other students were getting irritated with him.

_"It's not my fault though; at least they've written something down 45 bloody minutes into the exam."_ James reassured himself, before reading over the questions again.

IV

_Drum. Drum. Drum. Drum. Drum._ Professor Flitwick was starting to become increasingly more irritated at him. Last time he came over, to tell James to stop tapping his pen. James retorted by saying he was "not tapping his pen, he was clicking it.", which made Professor Flitwick let out a very funny squeak. Why can't he just think of the answers?! Think. Think. Think. Oh for Merlins sake! Can Flitwick not just leave him alone?!

V

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._ The looks the other students were giving him were absolutely hilarious. Professor Flitwick looked like he was about to explode. He had came over and in a very angry but hushed voice told James to stop distracting the other students and to stop tapping, thumping, clicking and drumming. Or else. James had to stifle a laugh when he said this, because considering James was almost 3 times the height of him, he thought if it came down to a fist fight, he'd win. Not that it would come down to a fist fight. So he was no longer tapping, thumping, clicking or drumming. He had now resorted to just hitting his head on the table.

_"Maybe, just maybe, if I bang my head on the exam paper hard enough, the answers will fly off the page and into my brain."_ He thought. Professor Flitwick seemed to be turning a funny shade of purple though…

VI

"James! Dominique! How was it?" He and Dom were met by a crowd of people at the doorway, eager to know what happened. Lily's voice rose above them all, but hers always did.

"Why are you so late out? I thought the exam ended an hour ago?" Victoire, a wary 7th year asked, her eyes narrowed. How can she narrow her eyes like that and screw up her face and still be the prettiest one here?

"Can you tell us over dinner? I'm starving!" Hugo moaned, his stomach agreeing with a rumble.

"It actually went really well!" James said with a cheeky grin. Dominique smirked.

"Yeah, dead easy. We're out so late because there was this one student who didn't know the answers, so he started tapping his pen, thumping his foot, clicking his pen, drumming his fingers, and then about an hour through, he was banging his head on the table, he finally knew the answer.

Professor Flitwick had to give us extra time." She said, rolling her eyes and laughed.

Then, as if it was planned, Professor Flitwick stormed out of the exam room, fury etched on his face, glaring at him.

"Good exam, wasn't it sir?"

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review telling me your thoughts, and even some suggestions for some more one shots.**

**Thanks again**


End file.
